nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
28. Aventüre
Das 28. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1785 bis 1848. Zusammenfassung Die Burgunder warnt Dietrich von Bern, der ihnen mitteilt, wie sehr Kriemhild noch immer um Siegfried trauere. Besonders der Mörder Hagen wird von den Hunnen mit Spannung erwartet. Die Recken reiten entschlossen in Etzels Burg, wo Kriemhild den Geiselher, den jüngsten, küßt, sehr zum Mißfallen Hagens. Zwischen Kriemhild und ihm zeigt sich der offene Haß. Hagen hat weder den Nibelungenhort dabei, noch will er die Waffen ablegen. Dietrich entdeckt der Königin, daß er die Gäste gewarnt habe. Etzel hingegen erinnert sich gern Hagens, der an Etzels Hof aufwuchs, nachdem sein Vater Aldrian Untertan des Hunnen geworden war. Dichtung Achtundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Kriemhild Hagen entpfieng 1785 Als die Burgunden kamen auf das Feld, Auf schlug man drei Königen gar herrlich Gezelt. Sie stießen ein die Fahnen von eitel Golde roth. Da wusten nicht die Herren, wie ihnen nah war der Tod. 1786 Da stieg zu den Zinnen Frau Kriemhild hinan Und sah auf dem Felde reiten manchen Mann. Des freute sich heimlich das wunderschöne Weib: "Nun endlich wird gerochen des kühnen Siegfriedes Leib, 1787 "Der mir so mörderlich zu Tode ward geschlagen; Ich kann bis an mein Ende ihn nie genug beklagen. O weh der großen Ehren, die ich muß verloren schaun: So tapfrer Mann lag nimmer noch im Arm einer Fraun. 1788 "Seine große Tugend schafft mir Herzeleid: Wenn ich daran gedenke, wie er zu jener Zeit Hin ritt mit so gesundem Leib, so mehrt sich meine Klage: Mir darf Niemand rügen das große Leid, das ich trage. 1789 "Gott hatt ihn mir zu Manne aus aller Welt erkoren. Wär Einem Mann die Tugend Tausender angeboren, Viel größere doch Siegfried ganz alleine trug." Sehr klagt' um ihn die Königin, zu dem Herzen sie sich schlug. 1790 Alsbald ward dem Berner die Märe kund gethan. Da kam er geschwinde über den Hof heran; Er hatte Hilbranden der Sitte nach bei sich. "Viel edle Königstochter, das ließet ihr billiglich, 1791 "Daß man euch weinen sähe bei dieser Lustbarkeit. Ihr habt hieher beschieden aus fremden Landen weit Viel der werthen Recken und manchen Biedermann: Daß man euch nun weinen sieht, das steht euch gar übel an." 1792 "Ich mahne dich der Treue," sprach sie, "Hildebrand, Hast du je Gab empfangen aus meiner milden Hand, So räche mich an Hagen: ich gebe dir mein Gold Und bin mit guten Treuen bis an mein Ende dir hold." 1793 Da sprach zu ihr der Berner: "Ihr seid ein übel Weib, Daß ihr den Freunden rathet an Leben und Leib, Und habt so manchen Boten hin an den Rhein gesandt, Bis sie euch nun kamen zu Haus mit wehrlicher Hand. 1794 "Höret, Meister Hildebrand, so lieb als ich euch sei: Empfangt mir vom Rheine die Könige alle drei Und heißt sie hier zu Felde liegen bis an den Tag, So warn ich sie mit Treue, so gut ich immer vermag." 1795 Da ritt wohlgezogen Meister Hildebrand, Bis er die drei Könige von dem Rheine fand. Er sprang vom Pferde ritterlich und ließ sich auf die Knie: Die drei Könige vom Rheine so empfing und grüßt' er sie. 1796 "Willkommen seid, Herr Gunther, König an dem Rhein; So sei auch Herr Gernot, der liebe Bruder dein, Und Geiselher der junge und Hagen, ein starker Mann, Und noch manch schneller Recke, die ich nicht alle nennen kann. 1797 "Euch entbeut der Berner, der liebe Herre mein, Seine Huld und Freundschaft und will euch hülfreich sein. Er räth euch, hier im Felde zu liegen bis zum Tag: Dann warnt er euch mit Treuen, so gut er immer vermag. 1798 "Mög euch Gott behüten hier vor aller Noth: Schon vor vierthalb Jahren war euch bereit der Tod. Geschworen hat Frau Kriemhild, eure Schwester, manchen Eid, daß sie an euch will rächen all ihr großes Herzeleid. 1799 "Er entbeut euch, daß ihr meidet, so lieb euch sei das Leben, Den Neubau an der Donau, wo euch Herberg ist gegeben: Das sollt ihr mir glauben, und käm darein ein Heer, Ihr müstet All ersterben und Keiner käme zur Wehr. 1800 "Wißt, in drei schönen Rohren, die hohl von innen sind, Schwefel und Kohlen mischten sie falsch gesinnt: Das wird angezündet, wenn sie zu Tische gehn. Davor sollt ihr euch hüten ihr stolzen Degen ausersehn." 1801 Des erschrak der König, die Rede war ihm leid. "Nun lohne Gott dir, Hildebrand, daß du uns gabst Bescheid Und daß du hast gewarnet manch heimatlosen Mann. Ich seh, wir treffen Treue bei den Heunen wenig an." 1802 Des erlachten die Jungen und hielten es für Spott. Da sprachen die Weisen: "Davor behüt uns Gott. Wir sind in großer Treue geritten in das Land; Sie hat uns manchen Boten hin nach dem Rheine gesandt." 1803 Da sprach wohlgezogen der König Gernot: "Meine Schwester Kriemhild hat uns geladen in den Tod. Zu großer Treue ritten wir her in diese Statt, Da meine schöne Schwester uns vom Rhein geladen hat." 1804 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler, der kühne Volker: "Ich kam der Gabe willen vom Rhein geritten her. Nun will ich drauf verzichten," so sprach der Fiedelmann: "Ich fiedle mit dem Schwerte das allerbeste, das ich kann. 1805 "Erklingen meine Töne, so weichen sie zurück, Und wollen sie's nicht laßen, so fügt es leicht das Glück, Ich schlag Einem ritterlich einen schnellen Geigenschlag, Hat er einen treuen Freund, daß es der beweinen mag." 1806 Als Hildebrand der alte von dannen wollte gehn, Geiselher der junge hieß ihn noch stille stehn. Er gab ihm einen Mantel, den er ihm zu Ehren trug; Für dreißig Mark Goldes hatt er Pfands daran genug. 1807 An sich nahm den Mantel Meister Hildebrand Und ritt hin wohlgezogen, wo er den Berner fand. "Schaut den reichen Mantel, der hier an mir zu sehn: Den gab mir Geiselher das Kind, als ich von ihm wollte gehn." 1808 Als die Burgunden kamen in das Land, Da erfuhr es von Berne der alte Hildebrand. Er sagt' es seinem Herren. Dietrichen war es leid; Er hieß ihn wohl empfangen der kühnen Ritter Geleit. 1809 Da ließ der starke Wolfhart die Pferde führen her; Dann ritt mit dem Berner mancher Degen hehr, Sie zu begrüßen, zu ihnen auf das Feld. Sie hatten aufgeschlagen da manches herrliche Zelt. 1810 Als sie von Tronje Hagen aus der Ferne sah, Wohlgezogen sprach er zu seinen Herren da: "Nun hebt euch von den Sitzen, ihr Recken wohlgethan, Und geht entgegen denen, die euch hier wollen empfahn. 1811 "Dort kommt ein Heergesinde, das ist mir wohl bekannt; Es sind viel schnelle Degen von Amelungenland. Sie führt Der von Berne, sie tragen hoch den Muth: Laßt euch nicht verschmähen die Dienste, die man euch thut." 1812 Da sprang von den Rossen wohl nach Fug und Recht Mit Dietrichen nieder mancher Herr und Knecht. Sie giengen zu den Gästen, wo man die Helden fand, Und begrüßten freundlich Die von der Burgunden Land. 1813 Als sie der edle Dietrich ihm entgegen kommen sah, Liebes und Leides zumal ihm dran geschah. Er wuste wohl die Märe; leid war ihm ihre Fahrt: Er wähnte, Rüdger wüst es und hätt es ihnen offenbart. 1814 "Willkommen mir, ihr Herren, Gunther und Geiselher, Gernot und Hagen, Herr Volker auch so sehr, Und Dankwart der schnelle: ist euch das nicht bekannt? Schwer beweint noch Kriemhild Den von Nibelungenland." 1815 "Sie mag noch lange weinen," so sprach da Hagen: "Er liegt seit manchem Jahr schon zu Tod erschlagen. Den König der Heunen mag sie nun lieber haben: Siegfried kommt nicht wieder, er ist nun lange begraben." 1816 "Siegfriedens Wunden laßen wir nun stehn: So lange lebt Frau Kriemhild, mag Schade wohl geschehn." So redete von Berne der edle Dieterich: "Trost der Nibelungen, davor behüte du dich!" 1817 "Wie soll ich mich behüten?" sprach der König hehr. "Etzel sandt uns Boten, was sollt ich fragen mehr? Daß wir zu ihm ritten her in dieses Land. Auch hat uns manche Botschaft meine Schwester Kriemhild gesandt." 1818 "So will ich euch rathen," sprach wieder Hagen, "Laßt euch diese Märe doch zu Ende sagen Dieterich den Herren und seine Helden gut, Daß sie euch wißen laßen der Frau Kriemhilde Muth." 1819 Da giengen die drei Könige und sprachen unter sich, Herr Gunther und Gernot und Herr Dieterich: "Nun sag uns, von Berne du edler Ritter gut, Was du wißen mögest von der Königin Muth." 1820 Da sprach der Vogt von Berne: "Was soll ich weiter sagen? Als daß ich alle Morgen weinen hör und klagen Etzels Weib Frau Kriemhild in jämmerlicher Noth Zum reichen Gott vom Himmel um des starken Siegfried Tod." 1821 "Es ist halt nicht zu wenden," sprach der kühne Mann, Volker der Fiedler, "was ihr uns kund gethan. Laßt uns zu Hofe reiten und einmal da besehn, Was uns schnellen Degen bei den Heunen möge geschehn." 1822 Die kühnen Burgunden hin zu Hofe ritten: Sie kamen stolz gezogen nach ihres Landes Sitten. Da wollte bei den Heunen gar mancher kühne Mann Von Tronje Hagen schauen, wie der wohl wäre gethan. 1823 Es war durch die Sage dem Volk bekannt genug, Daß er von Niederlanden Siegfrieden schlug, Aller Recken stärksten, Frau Kriemhildens Mann: Drum ward so großes Fragen bei Hof nach Hagen gethan. 1824 Der Held war wohlgewachsen, das ist gewisslich wahr. Von Schultern breit und Brüsten; gemischt war sein Haar Mit einer greisen Farbe; von Beinen war er lang Und schrecklich von Antlitz; er hatte herrlichen Gang. 1825 Da schuf man Herberge den Burgundendegen; Gunthers Ingesinde ließ man gesondert legen. Das rieth die Königstochter, die ihm viel Haßes trug: Daher man bald die Knechte in der Herberg erschlug. 1826 Dankwart, Hagens Bruder, war da Marschall; Der König sein Gesinde ihm fleißig anbefahl, Daß er es die Fülle mit Speise sollte pflegen. Das that auch gar willig und gern dieser kühne Degen. 1827 Kriemhild die schöne mit dem Gesinde gieng, Wo sie die Nibelungen mit falschem Muth empfieng: Sie küsste Geiselheren und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Als das Hagen sah von Tronje, den Helm er fester sich band. 1828 "Nach solchem Empfange," so sprach da Hagen, "Mögen wohl Bedenken die schnellen Degen tragen; Man grüßt die Fürsten ungleich und den Unterthan: Keine gute Reise haben wir zu dieser Hochzeit gethan." 1829 Sie sprach: "Seid willkommen dem, der euch gerne sieht: Eurer Freundschaft willen kein Gruß euch hier geschieht. Sagt, was ihr mir bringet von Worms überrhein, Daß ihr mir so höchlich solltet willkommen sein?" 1830 "Was sind das für Sachen," sprach Hagen entgegen, "Daß euch Gaben bringen sollten diese Degen? So reich wär ich gewesen, hätt ich das gedacht, Daß ich euch meine Gabe zu den Heunen hätt gebracht." 1831 "Nun frag ich um die Märe weiter bei euch an, Der Hort der Nibelungen, wohin ward der gethan? Der war doch mein eigen, das ist euch wohl bekannt: Den solltet ihr mir haben gebracht in König Etzels Land." 1832 "In Treuen, Frau Kriemhild, schon mancher Tag ist hin, Den Hort der Nibelungen, seit ich des ledig bin, Ihn ließen meine Herren senken in den Rhein: Da muß er auch in Wahrheit bis zum jüngsten Tage sein." 1833 Die Königin versetzte: "Ich dacht es wohl vorher. Ihr habt mir noch wenig davon gebracht hieher, Wiewohl er war mein eigen und ich sein weiland pflag; Nach ihm und seinem Herren hab ich manchen leiden Tag." 1834 "Ich bring euch den Teufel!" sprach wieder Hagen, "Ich hab an meinem Schilde so viel zu tragen Und an meinem Harnisch; mein Helm der ist licht, Das Schwert an meiner Seite: drum bring ich ihn euch nicht." 1835 "Es war auch nicht die Meinung, als verlangte mich nach Gold: So viel hab ich zu geben, ich entbehre leicht den Sold. Eines Mords und Doppelraubes, die man an mir genommen, Dafür möcht ich Arme zu lieber Entgeltung kommen." 1836 Da sprach die Königstochter zu den Recken allzumal: "Man soll keine Waffen tragen hier im Saal; Vertraut sie mir, ihr Helden, zur Verwahrung an." "In Treuen," sprach da Hagen, "das wird nimmer gethan. 1837 "Ich begehre nicht der Ehre, Fürstentochter mild, Daß ihr zur Herberge tragt meinen Schild Und ander Streitgeräthe; ihr seid hier Königin. So lehrte mich mein Vater, daß ich selbst ihr Hüter bin." 1838 "O Weh dieses Leides!" sprach da Kriemhild: "Warum will mein Bruder und Hagen seinen Schild Nicht verwahren laßen? Gewiss, sie sind gewarnt: Und wüst ich, wer es hat gethan, der Tod der hielt' ihn umgarnt." 1839 Im Zorn gab ihr Antwort Dietrich sogleich: "Ich bin es, der gewarnt hat die edeln Fürsten reich Und Hagen den kühnen, der Burgunden Mann: Nur zu, du Braut des Teufels, du thust kein Leid mir drum an." 1840 Da schämte sich gewaltig die edle Königin: Sie fürchtete sich bitter vor Dietrichs Heldensinn. Sie gieng alsdann von dannen, kein Wort mehr sprach sie da, Nur daß sie nach den Feinden mit geschwinden Blicken sah. 1841 Da nahmen bei den Händen zwei der Degen sich, Der Eine war Hagen, der Andere Dietrich. Da sprach wohlgezogen der Degen allbereit: "Eure Reise zu den Heunen die ist in Wahrheit mir leid, 1842 "Da die Königstochter so gesprochen hat." Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Zu Allem wird schon Rath." So sprachen zu einander die Recken wohlgethan. Das sah der König Etzel, der gleich zu fragen begann: 1843 "Die Märe wust ich gerne," befrug der König sich, "Wer der Recke wäre, den dort Herr Dietrich So freundlich hat empfangen; er trägt gar hoch den Muth: Wie auch sein Vater heiße, er mag wohl sein ein Recke gut." 1844 Antwort gab dem König ein Kriemhildens-Mann: "Von Tronje ist er geboren, sein Vater hieß Aldrian; Wie zahm er hier gebare, er ist ein grimmer Mann: Ich laß euch das noch schauen, daß ich keine Lüge gethan." 1845 "Wie soll ich das erkennen, daß er so grimmig ist?" Noch hatt er nicht Kunde von mancher argen List, Die wider ihre Freunde die Königin spann, Daß aus dem Heunenlande ihr auch nicht Einer entrann. 1846 "Wohl kannt ich Hagen, er war mein Unterthan: Lob und große Ehre er hier bei mir gewann. Ich macht' ihn zum Ritter und gab ihm mein Gold; Weil er sich getreu erwies, war ich immer ihm hold. 1847 "Daher ist mir von Hagen Alles wohlbekannt. Zwei edle Kinder bracht ich als Geisel in dieß Land, Ihn und von Spanien Walther: die wuchsen hier heran. Hagen sandt ich wieder heim; Walther mit Hildegund entrann." 1848 So bedacht er alter Zeiten und was vordem geschehn. Seinen Freund von Tronje hatt er hier gesehn, Der ihm in seiner Jugend oft große Dienste bot; Jetzt schlug er ihm im Alter viel lieber Freunde zu Tod. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied